lyricsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Proyecto Uno:El Tiburón
Esta canción es de Proyecto Uno y aparece en el álbum In Da House (1994). Fuí a la discoteca a ver si me conseguía una fresca Got myself some rum Cause where I'm from sometimes you need some Me tomé mi trago y una princesa pasó por mi lado La miré con ganas con esa carita de fama. Ella miró oh si! ella pasó oh no! Ella se voltio con una sonrisa Tengo que bailar con esa muñequita El dj puso brinca Y enseguida quise halarla pa' la pista Y cuando llegué Ay llegó el tiburón y con el se me fué Ahí esta el tiburón Ahí esta el tiburón Se la llevo el tiburón, el tiburón, el tiburón Ahí esta el tiburón Ahí esta el tiburón Se la llevo el tiburón, el tiburón. No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue. Okay, tanto, encontré otra chica que estaba mejor Bailamos tres merengues de corrido y gozamos Luego nos sentamos, ordenamos bebidas y conversamos She look good, so of course I lied all my girls from the hood. Ella preguntó si tenía novia y yo dije no Me quité el anillo, despacito me lo metí en el bolsillo Vino un descarado y me dijo: ¡jo! "tú no eres casado" Me quedé pasmado y enseguida se la llevó de mi lado Oh my god eso tiburón no se hace ¡Yo pensé que tú sabías que es proyecto uno! ¡Dela uh! Ahí esta el tiburón Ahí esta el tiburón Se la llevo el tiburón, el tiburón Ahí esta el tiburón Ahí esta el tiburón Se la llevo el tiburón, el tiburón. No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue. ¡Uh! chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, choco ¡Uh! de canela, de canela, de canela, de ca ¡Uh! chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, choco ¡Uh! de canela, de canela, de canela, de ca. Tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, guau, guau, guau, guau Tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, guau Tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, guau, guau, guau, guau Tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, guau. Un poquito mas suave, un poquito mas suave Un poquito mas suave, un poquito mas suave Un poquito mas suave, un poquito mas suave Un poquito mas suave, un poquito mas suave Un poquito mas duro, un poquito mas duro Un poquito mas duro, un poquito mas duro Un poquito mas duro, un poquito mas duro Un poquito mas duro, un poquito mas duro. ¡Uh! chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, choco ¡Uh! de canela, de canela, de canela, de ca ¡Uh! chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, choco ¡Uh! de canela, de canela, de canela, de ca. Con la mano arriba ¡huey! Con la mano arriba ¡huey! Con la mano arriba ¡huey! Que esta fiesta no termina Con la mano arriba ¡huey! Con la mano arriba ¡huey! Con la mano arriba ¡huey! Que esta fiesta no termina. No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue No pares, sigue, sigue, no pares, sigue, sigue. Categoría:Canción E Categoría:Canciones de Proyecto Uno Categoría:Lenguaje/Español